1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current generator arrangement for the remote control of servo-controlled components.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to control the position of remote electrically controlled components or loads by means of a variable direct current generator, the strength of the direct current being a function of the actual position of the component as detected by a sensor or being a function of the future position of the component as determined by a computer or the like.
When the current generator is out of order or is to be disconnected from the controlled component for maintenance purpose, it is necessary to substitute for it a standby or auxiliary current generator, the substitution being made with no interruption in the control. For this substitution, it is known to scan the output current of the auxiliary generator and to switch the load from the main current generator to the auxiliary current generator at the instant when the scanned output current of the auxiliary generator is equal to the output current of the main generator.
A drawback in logistics is encountered with the above solution. It is most often the case that the connection of the auxiliary generator to the load and the disconnection of the main generator from the load cannot be effected fully and simultaneously, for example, if it is made by means of a four-prong connector which is pushed in sideways connection or disconnection may suffer. In this case, the movable part of the controlled component e.g., the servo undergoes an undesirable changes of position. It may also happen that the auxiliary current generator is located far away from the main current generator and in this case the connect and disconnect and switchover operation will require a lengthy 4-lead extension cable. These drawbacks add cost and inconvenience in the prior art devices.